23 Maja 2015
TVP 1 05:05 Zmiennicy - odc. 4/15 - Typowa logika damsko - męska; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:10 Ekspres Miłosierdzia - Matki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Pełnosprawni - odc. 106; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Las bliżej nas - odc. 68 Wizytówka Podlasia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 162; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3113; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 19/21 - Tiergarten - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Jak to działa - Historie pewnych wynalazków cz. 1 odc. 88 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Seks z internetu (Cyber Seduction: His Secret Life) - txt. str. 777 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Tom McLoughlin; wyk.:Jeremy Sumpter, Kelly lynch, Lyndsy Fonseca; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Podróż życia - /7/; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na klopsy do Iławy - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Północ - Południe I - odc. 1/12 (North and South I, ep. 1/12) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1985); reż.:Richard T. Heffron; wyk.:Patrick Swayze, Kristie Alley, Philip Casnoff, Lesley-Ann Down; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Downton Abbey IV - odc. 10 (Downton Abbey IV, Christmas Special, Part 2) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 110 (seria IX odc. 2) - Sprawa honoru - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 114 (seria IX, odc. 10) - Zamrożony kapitał - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 GOL; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Eurowizyjna rewia gwiazd - odc. 3; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program rozrywkowy prowadzony przez aktorkę - parodystkę Katarzynę Kwiatkowską, ulubienicę publiczności Katarzynę Pakosińską i znanego dziennikarza muzycznego Artura Orzecha. To program satyryczny parodiujacy studio Wiadomości. W każdym odcinku prezentowane są najlepsze fragmenty kabaretowe i popularne piosenki. W tym programie najlepsze skecze w wykonaniu: Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju oraz Kabaretu Paranienormalni, a także piosenki w wykonaniu: Taylor Swift, Mroza, Pharrella Williamsa, Kasi Popowskiej, Margaret, Chromeo, Blue Cafe, Sheppard i Meghan Rainer. 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Wiedeń 2015 - finał (Wiedeń 2015 - finał) kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:45 Oszustwo - odc. 11/11 (ep. 11/11, I'll start with the Hillbilly); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Autor widmo (THE GHOST WRITER) 122'; thriller kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Roman Polański; wyk.:Pierce Brosnan, Olivia Williams, Ewan McGregor; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Downton Abbey IV - odc. 10 (Downton Abbey IV, Christmas Special, Part 2); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Głową w mur - odc. 2 (Against the Wall, ep. 2 A Good Cop); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Świat się kręci - Nachylenie osi ziemskiej - odc. 3/3 (Orbit: World' s extraordinary journey. Tilt - ep. 3/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1144 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Program do czytania (21); magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Kultura, głupcze (126); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Przygarnij mnie - 8; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Kabaretowe Hity - 2013 roku (10); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Sztuka życia - odc. 91, Katarzyna Pakosińska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2206; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 151 "Zima, zima...ach to TY!" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 O mnie się nie martw 2 - odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (3); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Paranienormalni Tonight Ekstra; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 8 "Wieczór kawalerski" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (4); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 109; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 109; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Książę Persji: Piaski czasu (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) - txt. str. 777 111'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Mike Newell; wyk.:Jake Gyllenhaal, Gemma Arterton, Ben Kingsley, Alfred Molina; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Strażnik (Sentinel) - txt. str. 777 103'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Clark Johnson; wyk.:Michael Douglas, Kiefer Sutherland, Kim Basinger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Generacja C. K. O. D.; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Szczepański; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Phoenix (Phoenix) 102'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Danny Cannon; wyk.:Anthony LaPaglia, Anjelica Huston, Ray Liotta, Daniel Baldwin, Jeremy Piven; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Kukułka (Kukuszka) 99'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2002); reż.:Aleksander Rogożkin; wyk.:Ville Haapasalo, Anni-Christina Juuso, Walerij Byczkow; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gorzów Wielkopolski 07:00 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 7 - Radio vs. Telewizja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Pogoda - 23.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:20 Szepczący do koni; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 66; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 90; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 76; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Wokół nas - Bydgoszcz - rowery; STEREO, 16:9 09:20 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 AgroSzansa - odc. 56; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:01 Przegląd tygodnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:27 Ichtis; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:38 Kurs - biblioteka; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:49 Spotkania z historią - Spotkanie z historią; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Stacyjka - odc. 2/13 - Wizyta noblisty; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Mecz charytatywny piłki nożnej TVP kontra PSP i Bieg UWM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:05 Rączka gotuje - Fundacja; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Naturalnie tak - odc. 78; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Mugly, najbrzydszy pies świata (Most Ugly: World’s Ugliest Dog); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Być jak Angelina Jolie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 371; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Wokół ryb 2014/15 - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 16:45 Zapiski Łazęgi - Biały bór; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 1200 Muzeów - odc. 3 Prywatne muzea regionalne; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 23.05.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:34 Pogoda; STEREO 17:37 Przegląd tygodnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:06 Kurs - biblioteka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:18 Magazyn reporterski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie 23.05.2015; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 18:47 Pogoda; STEREO 18:51 Ichtis; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:02 Raport gospodarczy - Lubuski raport gospodarczy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:16 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 19.05.2015 ZG; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:25 Gwiazdy sportu; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:46 Ekstraklasa kulturalna - Ekstraklasa kulturalna ekstra; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:54 Ichtis; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Magazyn reporterski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:46 Raport gospodarczy - Lubuski raport gospodarczy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Naturalnie tak - odc. 78; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 23.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 23.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 86) Polędwica z zielonymi warzywami, owoce na ciepło; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:01 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie 23.05.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:17 Pogoda; STEREO 22:20 Sport - SPORT 23.05.2015; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:33 Ichtis; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:46 Raport gospodarczy - Lubuski raport gospodarczy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 82 - Martyna Wojciechowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Archiwum Zbrodni - Spekulanci i kombinatorzy odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Obrońcy - odc. 7 - Obywatel kontra bank - Opcje walutowe i inne pułapk; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Mugly, najbrzydszy pies świata (Most Ugly: World’s Ugliest Dog); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Opowieść o Bolku, psie co promem pływał; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Naturalnie tak - odc. 78; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Pogoda - 23.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda - 23.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Podróż do śmierci 89'; film sensacyjny; reż.:Wolfgang Panzer; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Radosław Pazura, Iwona Bielska, Edward Linde, Jan Monczka, Peter Sodann; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 86) Polędwica z zielonymi warzywami, owoce na ciepło; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 82 - Martyna Wojciechowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zielone Świątki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Wyciskanie życia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 90; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Archiwum Zbrodni - Spekulanci i kombinatorzy odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Obrońcy - odc. 7 - Obywatel kontra bank - Opcje walutowe i inne pułapk; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 AgroSzansa - odc. 56; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 1200 Muzeów - odc. 3 Prywatne muzea regionalne; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Biały bór; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 2994 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Sówka Odcinek: 5 7:50 Sówka Odcinek: 6 7:55 Garfield Show Odcinek: 21 8:10 Garfield Show Odcinek: 23 8:25 Garfield Show Odcinek: 27 8:45 Scooby-Doo i śnieżny potwór 10:15 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 247 10:45 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 46 11:45 Top chef Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 13:15 Zwierzak 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 15:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 9 16:45 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 608 17:45 Słoiki Odcinek: 12 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 266 20:05 Rio 22:10 Step Up 4 Revolution 0:15 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 2:30 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 2003 TVN 5:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4231 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Efekt Domina Odcinek: 6 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 832 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2070 11:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2071 11:50 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2072 12:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2073 12:20 Mąż czy nie mąż Odcinek: 12 12:50 Nie rób scen Odcinek: 12 13:25 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 8 15:10 Project Runway: Młodzi projektanci Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 16:10 Mamy cię! Odcinek: 12 17:25 Odlotowy ogród Odcinek: 12 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 11 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4232 20:00 Dziewczyna moich koszmarów 22:30 Dyktator 0:10 Kochaj i tańcz 2:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4232 3:00 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 376 4:20 Przerwa w nadawaniu Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 523 6:05 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć Odcinek: 5 6:40 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 523 6:45 Dzika nauka Odcinek: 5 7:10 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 72 7:25 Było sobie życie Odcinek: 16 7:55 Kosmiczne podróże Odcinek: 5 8:25 Przygody w obiektywie Odcinek: 4 9:00 Pod lupą Odcinek: 3 9:35 Planeta ludzi Odcinek: 4 10:40 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 23 11:20 Prawo jazdy na ciężkie pojazdy Odcinek: 3 12:30 Niezwykła broń Odcinek: 3 13:35 Na ratunek kazuarom 14:50 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 26 15:20 Historia o śmiechu 16:25 Tajemnice Biblii Odcinek: 3 17:25 Pod lupą Odcinek: 3 17:55 Tuż przed tragedią Odcinek: 6 19:00 Cuda Układu Słonecznego Odcinek: 2 20:00 Krew, kule i ciała - historia kryminalistyki Odcinek: 3 21:10 Katastrofy lotnicze Odcinek: 4 22:20 Juliusz Cezar Odcinek: 1 0:20 Kosmiczne podróże Odcinek: 5 0:50 Kosmiczne podróże Odcinek: 6 1:20 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć Odcinek: 5 1:50 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 2 2:20 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 9 3:00 Copernicus Odcinek: 3 3:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 72 3:55 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 39 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 23 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 42 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 43 TV Polonia 06:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1233; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1234 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1235 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1236 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 7 "Prawdziwe męstwo" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Życie jezior - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Kulturanek - "Straszne kleksy" (s. II, odc. 9); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /105/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 ABC wszystko wie - odc. 22; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 18; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /20/; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Janosik - odc. 12/13 - Pobili się dwaj górale - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Mecz charytatywny piłki nożnej TVP kontra PSP i Bieg UWM (studio); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Mecz charytatywny piłki nożnej TVP kontra PSP i Bieg UWM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 592 - Opiekunki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 KucinAlina - (33) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Polonia w Komie - (738) Australia - Walentynki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (246); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (266); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1134 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (100); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 4 - Zdobywcy kosmosu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /3/ - "Grande Valse Brillante" - Ewa Demarczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Wiedeń 2015 - finał (Wiedeń 2015 - finał) kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:45 Łamigłówka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1134 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 4 - Zdobywcy kosmosu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Laureat 51'; film TVP; reż.:Jerzy Domaradzki; wyk.:Mirosława Dubrawska, Alicja Jachiewicz, Helena Kowalczykowa, Teresa Sawicka, Joanna Szczepkowska, Wojciech Alaborski, Witold Dębicki, Leon Niemczyk, Włodzimierz Press, Marian Kasperski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (100); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Temida - odc. 2/3 - Strzały o świcie; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 Zakończenie dnia